Citv in Calvert trust exmoor chapter 4
Transcript Professor kukui: ok lydia, your next lydia deetz: um, ok (goes up to the bell) I should’ve... sing professor kukui: go on, sing lydia deetz: (Sings) You've been playing so hard, And now your ready to eat. You've had a fun morning, Now it's lunchtime, L-U-N-C-H, And you'll be in for a treat. So What's on your plate? Wait! I don’t know! (her friends gasps) Professor Kukui: where is mallow? lydia deetz: I think she’s with Ash and the others, they feel cold (at the tv room) Andy day: You've been playing so hard, And now your ready to eat. You've had a fun morning Now it's lunchtime, (with kids) munchtime, And you'll be in for a treat. So What's on your plate? Boy: Squiggly noodles. Andy day: What's on your plate? girl 2: Spaghetti on toast. Andy day: We love lunchtime cos' it's munchtime. What's on your plate? Boy 2: A cheese sandwich Andy day: What's on your plate? (record scratch) professor kukui: Hang on just one minute! I’ve just got an idea! Andy day: You've been playing so hard, And now your ready to eat. You've had a fun morning , Now it's lunchtime, (with Kids) munchtime, And you'll be in for a treat. So What's on your plate? Boy: Squiggly noodles. Andy day: What's on your plate? Girl: Spaghetti on toast. Andy day: We love lunchtime cos' it's munchtime. What's on your plate? Boy 2: A cheese sandwich Andy day: What's on your plate? Lydia Deetz: Orange cheddar cheese sandwich and sweetcorn Andy day: We love lunchtime cos' it's munchtime. What's on your plate? Girl: Cheese and chapati. Andy day: What's on your plate? Lydia deetz: Fish fillet and french fries Andy day: We love lunchtime cos' it's a fun time. What's on your plate? What's on your plate? Professor kukui: now that’s more like it! Yeah! (birthday party from CBeebies is played on tv) (Song cannot be heard by Lydia deetz, ash and his friends Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe) lana: you sure they need their help? mallow: are you guys kidding? kiawe: the new Birthday Song shoot from 2015 is lame with dodge singing the vocals that is not filmed in Manchester few weeks ago! (then they hear dodge singing) lydia deetz: Guys, let’s promise never to talk about this professor kukui: yo class, the song is nuts! lydia deetz: mr kukui! Everybody had 18 children at that party, ages 1 to 7! Lillie: But, The room was decorated with Bug balloons, characters, streamers and beautifully decorated boxes which the children were sorely tempted to rip open! lydia deetz: Guys, keep it down professor kukui: But not only everyone recognised that lydia deetz: not the lame Under the alolan ash ketchum: of course not, I want to say is under the alolan sun, and a 1 2 3! professor kukui: I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel every day, I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun) Week after week It's just like we're on vacation Yeah! Now our journey's begun, Friends 'til the end Number one's our destination Under the Alolan sun Pokémon lydia deetz: pretty awesome (Started raining) Lydia Deetz: (wearing a red raincoat) let’s go biking! (As they got their bikes) Ash ketchum: this is look like winter! Professor kukui: lydia, you ok? Lydia? (Winter song starts) Looking through the window I can see the snowdrops Covered in a Frosty Due Time for porridge breaky To keep me warm and ready And start the day with all of you We can play In the park wrapped in our warm coats But don't forget our scarf and mittens too! We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime Kid: winter time! (Record scratch) Professor kukui: hang on just one minute, I’ve just got an idea (New winter starts with Lillie waking up) Henry: It's a beautiful day It's cold Hey, Hey The snowdrops falling my way (Lana And Mallow eats porridge while Lillie eats toast and watching citv) June: Eating breakfast and watching TV Henry and June: The season right now is Winter (Sophocles makes the kids rewind) Henry: What do you like about June: Winter time is here Henry: What do you celebrate? June: Winter time is here Henry: love to spend it with my family and friends June: I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter (Ash ketchum and his classmates looks at the snowdrops licking them) June: I like to go out to the park Wearing warm clothes to wrap me up Playing outside with all my friends (Professor kukui then slaps them) Henry: Looking at the windows I can see you Going sledding down a snowy hill I can already feel the chill June: When is it time to leave preschool? (Children leaving preschool) Henry: It's getting dark already Nighttime is approaching I can feel my breath get all cold June (speaking): Oh Henry! Henry: It's time to celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Henry: It's time to celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Professor kukui: now that’s more like it Lydia deetz: see, I told you Professor kukui: class, what are you singing? Lydia Deetz: (screaming) hail! Ow! They are in, the next one, OW! Professor kukui: watch out, big puddle! Lydia Deetz: big What? Trivia Girl with bobbed hair saying scrambled eggs and soldiers part along with a girl saying a smiley face part is removed and instead replaced by Lydia deetz saying fish fillet and french Fries, And Orange cheddar cheese sandwich with sweet corn from the previous chapter, however, the citv version doesn’t feature Andy day, instead, it has lydia’s Helpers lip syncing